1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing heterogeneous sensor networks having different managed objects in an integrated way by using an identifier or a profile for a set of management objects of each sensor network in management of networks, especially sensor networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor network management technology, a technology for monitoring and managing sensor networks, involves monitoring and controlling an operation of a sensor network by obtaining information about an operational state and characteristics of the sensor network or setting information about the characteristics of the sensor network. To this end, managed objects have to be accurately described and the Internet uses a management information base (MIB) on this account.
Conventional sensor network management is targeted only to sensor networks having specific characteristics, making it impossible to manage heterogeneous sensor networks. For example, since a ZigBee-based sensor network and a 6LoWPAN-based sensor network have different managed objects, they can be managed only when managed objects for each of them are separately defined and a management manager and a management agent know identical information about managed objects.